Vampires, Hunters, Werewolves Oh my!
by My name is Birdie
Summary: Sequel to Confessions of a Swan. don't have to read first Bella Swan is being tracked by none other than her aunt. With the vampires not far behind and wanting to change her, how's she going to save the Cullens? Or are they going to save her? BXE
1. Prologue

**Prologue**

In the world, I'd seen as many ugly things as I had beautiful. But it was the beautiful things, the peaceful moments; that I really lived for. I'm sure any normal hunter would say the same, or else they wouldn't have bothered hunting. We value beautiful things, good things- _not_ things that were disguised as beautiful things. We saved beautiful things as in; the life of a tiny baby, the waves on the ocean that crashed on top of the other and gave you a sense of stillness, the night sky that makes anyone feel small, a human child living until they were elderly.

Beautiful things or moments- the very _essence_, the personification…of life.

I used to think vampires took it away, destroyed life everywhere they went without blinking an eyes- and that it was my job to stop it, to save lives. But he, as well as his family, changed my mind. I don't know if I'd ever met such wholly good people, human or vampire, in my entire life.

And it seems all the sweeter that I love him, better still that he loves me back. I felt accepted into their family, I was a part of the family and I couldn't possibly say how much that means to me. Even as I lay with the last of my life, my essence, spilling out into the hands of someone I thought I could trust- I don't regret a thing. I wouldn't have changed anything even if I could. Edward and the others were safe, I'd die swiftly and I wouldn't return this time- not with the look of hunger in its eyes.

_No coming back_, it seemed to taunt. But it still couldn't hurt him, it would never find him. I made sure of that…


	2. Another option

Chapter one: On the Trail

**Melanie**

The hunter in me, the vampire in me- they all combined to say that I wanted this. I did, I really did. I felt it in my bones and heard it ringing in my blood, this was what I was created to do, and yet, Bella was family- Morgan was family. I'll never be able to explain to someone who doesn't _know_ this feeling, belonging with someone you could normally belong with.

Morgan was very much my sister, and Bella was very much my niece- but it wasn't logical for a hunter-vampire to be so…family oriented. My existence was a complete lie- even Antonio didn't know the whole truth about me. I lived as his "pet" and spy. He believed I "exercised" my bloodlust by violently eradicating fellow hunters. But that was never true.

I don't feed on anything like that, I like to see the many sides and layers of people. It doesn't physically feed me, but it does intrigue me. But then again, I never really had to feed. As for gathering information, that was minor stuff that kept me in the loop of the Volturi and their branches. Now there was no choice but to do what they asked, or else Antonio would do it.

I shuddered at the memory, the white hot searing flame that seemed to burn my skin in seconds without actually burning my skin. Lightening behind my closed eyes, the moans of all my hunter ancestors in the Oasis Pool. Moaning because it was mournful but singing in welcome as well- extending their arms to pull me into the endless waters.

I saw the sparkling waters behind my eyelids. I was almost there. The water was parting like the red sea and I could almost see beyond it.

And then- an iciness that was bitter compared to the pleasant warmth that had filled me while gazing into the pool of spirits and wonder. Horror. I was being ripped away from my birth right, feeling hollow and empty- colder than I'd been in years. But I was still on fire, burning and freezing at the same time.

I wouldn't let Bella succumb to that- it was her right to go the way she was meant to. But then again, it couldn't be helped. Wait, maybe it could. There would be a struggle, there wouldn't be an opportunity to change her and all I could do was fight to stay alive. If she just…died, she wouldn't have to become like me. She still had a choice!


End file.
